Just An Innocent Prank
by jessiethejoker
Summary: It all started with a prank. No harm meant to be done, right? As Eren gets caught in the act, he realizes he's falling for someone he never thought he would love in a million years. Will he keep those feelings, or be better off without them? Rated T for mature language and slightly mature romance. 4 chapters so far. Please R & R!
1. Just an Innocent Prank

**First Fanfic! Be Gentle! Please Leave Me Feedback! I hope you enjoy it! My friend dared me to write it then post it!**

* * *

I didn't know it would happen today. I didn't know I could feel this way. I didn't know I could fall for him.

It started out as a little prank. Something Jean dared me to do. I would sneak into Levi's room and trash it, because we all know how big of clean freak he is. I slowly crept into his room. As I expected, it was spotless and neat. The bed was made perfectly, the bedside table was dust free, and everything matched from the carpet to the curtains. I felt a tinge of guilt rush through me, but this was all worth it to get back at Levi for making me clean the main hallway.

Just as I was about to grab the bed sheet, I heard someone say, "Stop right there."

Oh shit. I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble. I turn around to see just who I expected.

"C-Corporal, I… uh… got lost," I stammered.

"Yeah right you little brat," he snarled.

As I rush toward the door, I felt a hand grasp my wrist. Turning toward Levi, I could see a smirk on his face.

"All bad actions need a punishment, and I have the perfect one planned for you," he said grinning.

Before I could respond, he slammed his lips into mine. Everything happened so fast. But this felt so good, so I started kissing him back. Suddenly things were getting heated. He paused to lock the door, pushed me on the bed, and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. As I was about to unbutton my shirt, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Eren, are you done with you know, the plan?" I heard someone say.

Holy shit. I forgot about the prank. I broke from Levi, fixed my hair a bit, and opened the door.

"Sorry Jean, he caught me," I said only half lying.

"Oh, ok. Would've been a good one. Well by the sounds of it, I'll leave you two alone," Jean said while winking.

I slammed the door hard. Shit, now Jean knows. He's probably going to tell the whole Survey Corps. What have I gotten myself into now? I ran out the door, sprinting as fast as I can, trying to catch Jean and tell him not to tell anyone about Levi and me. I was too late. As I walked down the crowded hallway, I could sense many eyes watching my every move. I also heard a few snickers and many who "coughed" out _"slut",_ _"faggot",_ and even_ "the gay titan"_. I felt my cheeks get red, and as soon as I knew it everyone was laughing at me. Thankfully, Levi walked in and everybody silenced.

"What are all of you little brats laughing about?" he said.

"We're laughing because Eren is a faggot," Jean said while grinning.

"Excuse me? Did I just here you talk back to me?' Levi grunted.

"S-sorry sir," Jean said while blushing.

As everything calmed down, Levi pulled me into another room. He looked at me for a while, and then smacked me. I felt my cheek burn.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked while rubbing my cheek.

"We are never to speak about what happened in my room," he said seriously.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

To be honest, I wanted that to happen again, no matter how much teasing I get. Being with Levi was something different. It made me feel all tingly inside. As we exited the room, all eyes were on us. I could tell everyone was about to laugh again, but they saw the red mark on my face, so they carried on with their own business. I glanced back at Levi, but I could see he was talking to Petra, and he looked so happy. I felt my cheeks getting hot again, so I stormed out and went to my room. Maybe he just used me. Maybe he was experimenting. Maybe he didn't feel the same way I did when we kissed. I couldn't get him out of my mind, though. Thoughts of us flooded my mind. Thoughts of our kiss, the laughing, his slap, and him and Petra crowded my head.

Maybe he was better off with Petra.

Maybe I am better off without him.


	2. New Love

**This chapter is a bit more risque, but not too lemon-y. Sorry it took awhile! School was in the way. 4th chapter coming soon. ~Admin**

* * *

Every week, I would see him with Petra. Smiling at her, laughing with her, talking to her, and hugging her. I couldn't bear to watch them anymore. But, I guess he was happier with Petra. I knew I could never be with Levi. I just didn't know how to get rid of these feelings.

Suddenly, Mikasa walked by. Maybe I could get over Levi by moving on, by being with someone else. I wouldn't forget him completely, but I wouldn't be heartbroken anymore. As I walked toward Mikasa, I saw her blush. It was cute actually. Maybe getting over Levi wouldn't be so hard.

"Hey! Mikasa," I said enthusiastically.

"Uh, h-hi Eren," she said shyly.

"Maybe tomorrow night, we can stroll around town?" I asked.

"I'd love that," she said while turning even redder.

Step one completed. I just need to do something to get Levi out of my mind. Why am I thinking about him right now? I'd better stop mentioning his name to help clear him out of my head.

The next day, I was ready. I wanted a new start. I took a shower, dressed in my best outfit, and put a little extra cologne. I wanted to impress Mikasa and hopefully make things work out between us. As I approached her room, she opened the door and looked absolutely beautiful. The way her fair skin glowed, to the shine in her black hair was just perfect. Not a thought of "him" came to my mind at that moment.

"Eren?" Do I look alright? Eren? EREN? HELLO?" she said.

I didn't notice I was about to drool. All I could notice was her. I quickly snapped out of it and tried to remember what she said.

"Y-yeah," I said while my cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Well, we should go before it gets late," Mikasa said.

I couldn't help but notice at the type of dress she was wearing. First of all, she was actually wearing a dress. Mikasa barely wears them. Second, her dress was low cut and short. It showed off her toned legs, and a bit of cleavage. I didn't even know she owned a dress like that! Or let alone a dress.

Being the stupid person I am, I asked, "Is that a new dress?"

Blushing, Mikasa answered, "No, I borrowed it from Sasha."

It seemed like we were out forever, which wasn't a bad thing actually. All I could think about was how flawless she looked and maybe she dressed this way just for me. Right before she was about to go in her room, I kissed her. I could sense this was her first kiss because when I put my hand on her cheek, it was burning. She didn't pull away though. Some part of me felt this was wrong, but I truly wanted to love her. I just didn't know how to convince my heart to.

A strange idea popped into my head. It might be a little risky, but it will be the only way I could truly love Mikasa. As she was about to enter her room, I grabbed her wrist.

"Stop, I have something to show you," I said while pulling her away.

"S-sure,' she said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

As we got to my room, I opened the door and started kissing her passionately. She moaned a little bit, and it turned me on a little. As soon as I knew it, both of us were on my bed with a pile of clothes on the floor. This will prove that I love her.


	3. Tables Have Turned

**Oh man. I know I said I wouldn't continue this, but I change my mind. I'm too busy with my newer fanfics! I will try to be more active on this one.**

* * *

I woke up, dazed, not remembering what happened yesterday. I look over to my left, and I see Mikasa sleeping peacefully. An unsettling feeling rises in my stomach. Suddenly, memories of what we did flood my mind. That's when it hits me. I really don't see her as more than a best friend, a sister. Of course I love her, just not in that way. I feel so bad now, taking a lot from her; her feelings, her love, and her virginity. I regret it now, sleeping with Mikasa.

I just wanted this to work out so badly, so I took desperate measures. All I was trying to do is get "him" out of my mind. I'm so stupid, so young, so careless. I want to undo everything from that night, but I can't. She'll know that I don't love her more than a sister, and she'll hate me and never forgive me, and frankly, I wouldn't blame her because I hate me too.

Suddenly, I see Mikasa's eyes opening. Oh shit. What am I going to tell her, and how? Should I keep this from her, or be open about it. If I keep it from her, she'll find out sooner or later and hate me even more for pretending to love her. If I tell her now, how should I say it? "Oh hey Mikasa, I don't think of you as more than a sister, but I took your virginity anyways! So, what's for breakfast?"

As I'm about to speak I hear a faint voice.

"Wild times," she grins. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"U-uh yeah, maybe we should head for breakfast now."

Maybe if I keep myself distracted, I won't think about it, and I will eventually forget about it. But that's the same thing I tried to do to forget about him. Besides, there's nothing to do today. Erwin doesn't have an expedition planned yet, Jean is out sick, Armin is tending to Jean, and we don't have to clean today. I have nothing to do but stick with Mikasa. Great.

I have to do it. I have to be honest with Mikasa. She'll kill me, but part of me is already dead inside. Suddenly, my stomach grumbles. I almost forgot about breakfast. Maybe eating will help clear my mind, it always works for Sasha.

As I get my bread, oatmeal, and juice, Mikasa trails behind. Once I set my tray down and I sit down, she is sitting unusually close. So much for clearing my mind.

To make matters worse, Connie notices and taunts, "Looks like Eren and Mikasa are a thing! I guess he gave her a little more brotherly love than necessary!"

My face feels hot and I notice Mikasa's facial expression changes from normal to really angry. She walks over to Connie and grabs him by the shirt.

"Listen. If I hear you make fun of Eren or me one more time, I will knock the baldness out of you. Got it?"

That seemed to scare him shitless. I suddenly feel a chill down my spine. As I look back, I see Levi staring at me. Petra is nowhere near him. I see her giving Auruo a peck on the cheek. The tables have turned. As I glance over to him again, I hear him mouth " Office. Tonight."


	4. Stargazers

**I had to write this chapter right away! Thank you all so much for 1000 views! Love you all! Enjoy.**

* * *

When I made sure everyone was asleep, I crept out of my room to meet Levi. I hadn't bothered to take off my pajamas because I was planning on going to bed afterwards. Once I came into his office, Levi was just sitting there, sipping his tea.

"Oi, brat. Why are you in those stupid clothes?"

"Oh yeah. Um, I was getting ready for bed."

"Oh. Do you remember when we kissed?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, you said never to speak of it," I say.

Before I could say anything else, he slammed his lips onto mine. It's the feeling that I've longed for. It felt like there were millions of butterflies in my stomach, my heart was pounding, and I felt like I was floating. Soon, I was gasping for air, and then diving back in again. I don't know why we were doing this, but I didn't question it because it felt so natural.

The next thing I knew was he was leading me to his bedroom without breaking from me. Our bodies collapsed on the bed, and he was holding me tightly.

"Oi Eren," he spoke surprisingly gently. "I've always loved you."

Those words made me melt.

"Corporal, I-I…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to let you know that there's a tea stain on your cravat," I burst out laughing.

For a second, a look of horror appeared on his face. That's the reaction I was looking for. Once he looked down, I could see his eyes roll.

"Tch," was all he said.

Before Levi could do anything more, I quickly said, "And…I love you too!"

His expression softened, and he pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead. I wanted it to stay like this forever, but for now, it's only for one night.

In the middle of the night, I awoke to see Levi still up, just looking at the sky.

'L-Levi? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oi. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"And what about me?'

"Everything." he answered.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down. He put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Eren, were you really dating Mikasa?'

"Well…I'm not sure on how to answer that,"

"Did you do anything you regretted?"

"Why are you asking this?" I turned away and stood up.

"Rumors have it that you slept with her," Levi said with his usual stoic look.

"Okay, okay. But, I thought that maybe if I did, I'd have true feelings for her…"

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you love her enough as a sister?"

That time I didn't answer. Everything was rushing to my head, memories from that night, how Connie teased me, how Mikasa thinks what we had was real, how stupid I am for rushing into that. How I now have to confess to Levi that it was all because I wanted to forget about him.

"Oi brat. Answer me."

"I-I…I wanted to get you out of my mind. After my prank, after that kiss, after you slapped me, I thought you hated me. I thought you used me. So I guess, my subconscious told me that because I was used by someone I love…I have to use someone who loved me."

"Eren. Look. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just confused. I was talking to Petra about it because she gives great advice."

He hugged me then carried me over to the bed. Everything was cleared up now. The only problem was being honest to Mikasa. But, one thing confused me.

"How did you know about Petra?"

"Tch. It's not like I don't see you glancing at me every time I talk to her," he smirked a bit.

He pulled me in and I was slowly dozing off in his strong arms. I can worry about my problems tomorrow, for now I'm with Levi, and that's all I care about. Nothing else matters to me right now, only the two of us.


	5. Dream Sequence

**This chapter is such a cute fluff! Hope you enjoy. I won't be really active this week since it's the last week of school, and all the big tests are here.**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke in my own bed. Just a dream. Sleeping with Mikasa, and Levi with me in his room was just a dream. The prank really did happen, though. It was yesterday. He really did slap me. But maybe he was looking to Petra for advice, like in my dream. I'm glad I didn't make a huge mistake, but I wish Levi was with me. I wish that he would hold me, just as he did in my imagination. But, it was all an illusion. A figment in my mind. I have to talk to him today. I have to be honest about my feelings.

Breakfast in the mess hall was usual, same tasteless oatmeal, some fruit, and coffee. After I was done with my meal, I scanned the room for the ebony- haired man. It took me about a minute, since he's so tiny. My emerald eyes met his steel gray ones, and he nodded as a sign for me to go to him. Set out in front of him was his usual, a croissant and a cup of tea. Since Levi was a superior, he gets better options than I do. I finally sit down next to him, while he just stares at me with his expressionless look, sipping his tea.

"Oi, Eren, what do you need," he asks.

"Levi," I turned red. I had to say something. I had to know if what we had was real to him. "Did our kiss mean anything to you?" I turned away, preparing for the worst.

"Yes," he softened. "I'm sorry that I had hit you, telling you to never speak of it. I promise you, that what we had is real. But, I couldn't let anyone know. Erwin is a big homophobe, and would kill me if he knew I was with a guy, a younger guy. Plus, I didn't want anybody to think I was taking advantage of you. Eren, please forgive me."

I couldn't say no to that. I could see it in his eyes, that what he said was genuine. Maybe we could both have a life together. Maybe I wouldn't have to long for him, or anyone. I could love, and be loved. All my anger and hatred that has built up these past few years could suddenly change. Even though many would shun us for feeling that way, at least we would have each other. We wouldn't be so lonely after all that the both of us have been through in the past.

"I forgive you," I said with a warm smile. For the first time in my life, I saw Corporal Levi smile. "Never would I have thought humanity's strongest soldier can smile," I chuckled.

He actually looked quite cute, and I felt my cheeks get warm, and a fuzzy feeling rushing in me. It's been awhile since I had this feeling. The last time I remember getting it was when I hid behind the sheets while my mom was hanging up the clothes, and I jumped out. She laughed a lot, and it made me chuckle a bit, too. Those are one of the very few memories I have of my mother and me not arguing.

Breaking me from the thought, Levi said, "And never would I have expected humanity's last hope zoning out. Wait, it happens all the time. Nevermind," he grinned.

"I think we make a good match," I say smiling.

"Indeed, we do," He says while sneaking a quick peck at my cheek when nobody is looking.

Startled, I turned scarlet. "Corporal!"

"What? Can't your heichou have a little fun once in a while?" He smirked.

Later that night, everything happened just like in my dream, except instead of discussing about Mikasa, I talked about how it seemed like my dream told the future. We ended up cuddling until late morning, since it was our day off. Before I closed my eyes in night, I thought of how perfect this was, and how right it felt. For now, we had no challenges, but I know they will come in the future, and when they do, Levi and I will be there for each other, ready to face the world. I know we can do it. Even if Erwin doesn't approve, we will still make it.


End file.
